


flour and fire sprinklers

by ur_fav_mess



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_fav_mess/pseuds/ur_fav_mess
Summary: sometimes your best friend is an idiot. and sometimes your best friend spills flour everywhere and sets off the fire alarm while you're just trying to cuddle with your gf before class starts.
Relationships: Ruby Daly/Liam Stewart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	flour and fire sprinklers

Liam was roused by creaking at the door, and his arm automatically tightened around the girl next to him, back straightening and eyes squinting. It took him too long to remember that he wasn't in a camp, in the Ranch, East River; he was in a dorm room. Safe. College.

He took a deep breath in, and promptly rolled his eyes at who'd walked in. Relaxing, he felt sleep tug at his edges and his eyes slip closed as he tried to focus on Chubs. 

"Liam! I-"

"Shh!" 

Liam glared at him through the darkness, eyes flicking down to Ruby. Chubs's did the same, brow furrowed until he caught the head of dark hair tucked beneath his chin. He rolled his eyes, and stepped closer but lowered his voice to a whisper. 

"What are you doing? It's-" Liam paused, fumbled for a phone beneath his pillow, grabbed Ruby's, "-three in the fucking morning, Chubs."

Chubs gave him what looked to be an attempt at an apologetic smile, but the glint in his eyes made Liam frown and nose back into Ruby's hair. She shifted against him, mumbling something incoherent into his shirt, lips brushing his bare chest. 

"Go 'way, Chubs. I have an early class tomorrow." Liam grumbled. 

Chubs rolled his eyes, and when he stepped even closer Liam could make out something white streaked across his cheek. He raised a brow. 

"If you woke me up because you're high on crack, I swear-"

Chubs spluttered, clearly offended. 

"I'm not that stupid!" he whispered. 

Liam exchanged a look with Chub's middle finger, and then they sat for a moment, glaring at each other. 

The silence was broken when Ruby sighed in her sleep, twisting closer to Liam and pushing her leg between his. Chubs gave him a look, this time, and Liam stuck his tongue out.

"What do you want, Chubs?"

"Okay, so I might've covered Vida's room in flour-"

"What? You mean the room Vida and Ruby share?" Liam whispered furiously. 

Chubs rolled his eyes. "Come on, she basically spends all her time here anyways." 

Liam opened his mouth, brow furrowed when Ruby made a soft sound of question, and both boys fell silent. 

"Hey, darlin', sorry. Go back to sleep." he soothed. 

Ruby pulled back just a little, and the sight of her round, tired eyes and messy hair was enough to make Liam forget Chubs was there for a moment.

"Why's Chubs here?" she mumbled.

"Maybe because it's my room, too, Ruby." Chubs snapped. 

Ruby hummed, unconcerned. Then she was scooting closer to Liam, and he was tugging the covers up and placing a palm over her ear that wasn't pressed to his pillow. 

"Chubs, what do you want? I don't understand why you need my help with this in the middle of the night." Liam said. 

"I might've gone a little overboard with the flour. Basically, I screwed up and maybe got a little in the hallways?" 

Liam could already feel himself drifting off, the steady weight of Ruby at his side and the smell of her hair pulling him into sleep.

"So? Who cares? Go clean it up." he yawned, closing his eyes. 

"See, I would. But the thing is, I sort of set off the fire alarm, and now the flour is stuck to the floor because of all the water and also I need your help to destroy the security cameras so the TA won't know it was me."

Liam cracked open an eye, making his face as flat and unamused as possible. Chubs seemed to get the message even in the dark, as he chuckled awkwardly and put a hand behind his neck. 

"'M not helping you with that, Chubs." Liam said. 

Chubs pouted, panic sprouting in his expression. "Liam, please! What if they kick me out?"

Liam smiled. "Not my problem, darlin'."

Ruby stirred some at the pet name, and if Liam were in a different situation he would've melted. But right now he was busy watching his friend have a melt down over flour and fire sprinklers at three in the morning. 

"Go get Vida to help you. I'm busy." 

"You're literally not." 

Liam shook his head, tsking at Chubs, gesturing to the barely revealed dark curls escaping from the covers. 

Chubs raised an eyebrow, challenging. Then he leaned closer to the blankets, keeping eye contact with Liam the whole time. Before he could protest, Chubs brought his voice out of a whisper and began poking Ruby. 

"Hey! Ruby. Could you give me ten, twenty minutes, maybe an hour of Liam? It's very important."

Ruby made a tiny sound of confusion, sleep still clouding her voice as Chubs yanked the covers none too gently back from her head. She whined, closing her eyes at the change in light. Liam glared. 

"Go 'way! 'M tired." she slurred, pouting at Chubs with lidded eyes. 

"What she said." Liam added. 

Chubs groaned. "Ruby, please! Just for a little while!" 

Ruby stuck her bottom lip out. 

"She needs me here, Chubs. Sorry. It's an emergency." Liam said with a smirk. 

Ruby was already dozing off again, curling up against Liam's chest. 

"Ruby!"

She only pulled Liam closer, shaking her head with a hum as her breath evened out and she fell asleep again. 

"Fine! I'll go break in myself! You are the worst!"

Chubs stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Liam laughed lightly, shifting back into a more comfortable position. 

It was strange that this was his life now. That this-flour pranks and midnight panics over TAs-were the scariest things now. Not guns or knives or the knowledge that his or Ruby or Chubs or Zu's last breath could happen at any moment. 

Liam would help him in the morning.

If Vida hadn't killed him first. 

But now he was perfectly content to sit here, warm and safe, with Ruby's lips against his heart and her hair curling at his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thank u for reading lol this fandom is very small? i think? idk lol but anyways i have at least one other little more angsty drabble in my drafts so i might post that one at some point
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated!!! i hope you're having a good day!!!


End file.
